Una Tarde Con Tonks
by LunaTonks31
Summary: Andromeda y Ted Tonks tienen que salir un momento y dejan a su hija Nymphadora a cargo de nada más y nada menos que de LOS MERODEADORES ¿Cómo se las ingeniarán para cuidar a la pequeña metamorfomaga?


Era un día como cualquiera en Hogwarts, nada nuevo que reportar, excepto un estudiante de Slytherin de sexto año el cual su piel se había llenado de granos, los responsables de esto: Los Merodeadores

Ellos eran el grupo de chicos de quinto año conformado por James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Los tres eran bastante populares en toda la población de Hogwarts (principalmente en la femenina)

-Vamos amigos relájense- habló Sirius Black a sus dos amigos que estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor. Remus terminaba su redacción de transformaciones y James se entretenía con una snitch dorada- hoy habrá fin de semana a Hogsmeade

-¿Y que con eso?- preguntaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo con cara de aburrimiento

-¡Qué actitud!- dijo Sirius irónicamente- pero lo que les quiero decir es que no iremos a Hogsmeade

-Ni lo pienses- dijo Remus- no creas que nos iremos a otra de tus fiestas locas

-No claro que no- dijo Sirius- iremos a la casa de Andy

-¿Andromeda?- preguntó Remus extrañado

-Si, a visitarlos por supuesto a ella y a Ted- dijo Sirius

Andromeda Tonks (antes Black) es la prima favorita de Sirius, se casó con un hijo de Muggles: Ted Tonks, por esa causa Andromeda fue borrada del árbol genealógico de la familia Black

-Si, a conocer a la pequeña Nymphadora- dijo Sirius- solo se que tiene dos años apenas

-De acuerdo- dijeron James y Remus al mismo tiempo. Ambos conocieron a los Tonks cuando entraron en primer año y se habían logrado llevar bastante bien

-Andy le pidió permiso a Dumbledore y claro que también los dejó ir- dijo Sirius- así que ¿que estamos esperando?- se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore en donde dijeron la contraseña "pastel de limón" y subieron por las escaleras. Dumbledore los esperaba ya, sin decir palabra, tomaron los polvos flu uno por uno en la chimenea y desaparecieron

En la casa de los Tonks había demasiada actividad, la pequeña Nymphadora no dejaba de llorar, tenía un motivo en especial: se tropezaba y se caía a cada rato.

Se escuchó un ruido en la chimenea y supusieron que sería Sirius con sus amigos, efectivamente, momentos después aparecieron tirando cenizas por todos lados

-Hola Andy, hola Ted- saludó Sirius una vez que se puso de pie sacudiendose la ceniza

-Hola Sirius- saludaron a su primo, segundos después aparecieron sus otros dos amigos e igualmente se saludaron

-Por cierto Sirius- habló Andromeda- ella es nuestra hija: Nymphadora- le mostró a una niña de dos años que continuaba llorando porque se había caído, Sirius se acercó a ella

-Hola pequeña- habló Sirius- soy tu tío Sirius Black, la niña interrumpió su llanto un momento

-Hola yo soy James Potter- dijo el chico de gafas con una sonrisa

-Hola, me llamo Remus Lupin- Nymphadora lo miró y su cabello se tornó de color rosa

-¡Wow!- fue la exclamación de los tres

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó James

-Es obvio James- dijo Remus- ella es metamorfomaga, quiero decir que puede cambiar su aspecto- miraron a Nymphadora y ella cerró sus ojos e hizo una extraña expresión porque después de eso, cambió su cabello de color a uno castaño y unos ojos miel, como cierta persona que estaba presente, ahora ella ya no lloraba y esta vez ya sonreía sin despegar la vista de Remus

-Vaya amigo- se burló Sirius- ya enamoraste a mi sobrina

-Cierra la boca Sirius- dijo Remus poniendose rojo

-Quisiera pedirles un favor- dijo Andromeda- Ted y yo saldremos por algunos momentos- ¿podrían cuidar a nuestra hija un momento por favor?

-Claro que si prima- dijo Sirius- no tendremos problema ¿o si chicos?- sus amigos negaron con la cabeza

-Se los agradecemos mucho- dijo Ted

-Ahora, ella come a las dos de la tarde, duerme aproximadamente dos horas y se vuelve a despertar, su comida está en la alacena de la cocina, tiene el nombre de ella para que no se confundan, no es tan difícil preparar sus comida

-Todo estará bien prima- dijo Sirius sin saber que no sería nada sencillo- ustedes no se preocupen- los Tonks se fueron y Nymphadora se quedó con ellos- bien pequeña Nymphadora ¿que quieres hacer?

-No me llames Nymphadora- dijo la pequeña niña cambiando su cabello a rojo- soy Tonks

-Pero si así te llamas- dijo Sirius confundido, vieron los ojos de la niña y por lo visto iba a llorar nuevamente

-No escuches al perro- se acercó Remus a la niña, se inclinó a su altura y sonrió- te diremos Tonks ¿de acuerdo?- ella sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. Después ella lo abrazó. James y Sirius estaban con la boca abierta. Se separó de Remus y miró a su tío

-Dame de comer- dijo Tonks con voz autoritaria

-¿Qué yo que?- preguntó Sirius indignado

-Dame de comer- repitió Tonks con su cabello rojo nuevamente

-¿Y que te doy de comer?- preguntó Sirius

-Serás tonto Canuto- dijo Remus- tu prima te acaba de decir donde está su comida

-Porque mejor no le das de comer tú- dijo Sirius- ya que no se despega de ti

-De acuerdo- dijo Remus ignorando el último comentario de su amigo, se levantó de su lugar para ir a la cocina pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo tomando la suya

-No- dijo ella- que vayan ellos- señaló a Sirius y también señaló a James

Después de una discución con Tonks, Sirius y James fueron a la cocina de mala gana, mientras el primero murmuraba "Claro, como prefieres a tu novio Lunático" e intentaban preparar algo de comer. En la sala, Remus se había quedado con Tonks, ella no decía nada, solo movía sus pequeños pies que colgaban del sofá. Extrañamente para Remus, la situación no era tan incómoda. Momentos después James y Sirius aparecieron con algo que parecía sopa

-Aquí está la sopa para la niña- dijo Sirius con algo de mala gana e indignado porque su sobrina prefería a su amigo que a él

-¿Me das de comer?- preguntó Tonks a Remus con una tierna sonrisa

-Claro- dijo él, tomó la pequeña cuchara de Tonks y poco a poco ella fue comiendo, cada vez que probaba la sopa (que no sabía nada bien) ella cambiaba su cabello a un rosa cada vez más oscuro mientras miraba a Remus. Después terminó su comida

-Quiero jugar- dijo Tonks.

Para James y Sirius era totalmente terrible, ya que James tenía que ser un caballo (aunque en el principio había dicho que él fuera un burro) Sirius tenía que ser el que iba montado en James mientras que Remus era quien la rescataba del malvado caballero Potter

Ella comenzó a correr y tropezó con una mesita, habría caído de no ser porque alguien la detuvo de sus brazos: era Remus

-¿No te pasó nada?- preguntó preocupado, ella negó con su cabeza

-¿Me llevas a dormir?- él asintió, Tonks levantó sus brazos para que la cargara, él lo hizo y la llevó a su cuarto que estaba pintado de un color violeta claro, adornado con ositos y lobos, la recostó y la tapó con las cobijas- Gracias- dijo Tonks, se levantó de su cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla, él se sorprendió pero sonrió

-Descansa... Dora- dijo Remus

La miró sin saber que en un futuro ella ya no sería una niña, no sabía que el destino y las circunstancias los volverían a juntar, tampoco sabían que cada noche él le diría las mismas palabras antes de dormir, que siempre la salvaría de tropezar en Grimmauld Place o en cualquier lado, que estaría con ella para siempre y que siempre ella sería su Dora

FIN


End file.
